Sayna's Poetry
As the title states, these are my poems. Some I put a lot of effort into, like 'The Fire of ThunderClan' and 'The Cats of Shining Silverpelt'. Others, like 'The Legend of Cinders' 'The River' 'Out of Rushing Water' or 'Dust Motes Forever Falling' I wrote when I was bored, and didn't put a lot of time into. (Car trips, sleepless nights, ect) So yea, anyway, this should be easier for everyone, including me, rather then a bunch of mixed up random poems everywhere. :P Enjoy! And please comment! Do you like it? Hate it? Give me constructive criticism! I don't mind at all! Poems The Legend of Cinders Cinderkit, Cinderpaw, Cinderpelt. She who should have been a warrior. With a blow Tigerclaw dealt, Her leg was crippled forever. Would that stop her? No, not she! A medicine cat, She would be. She made the great journey, And healed her clan, And bravely bore her destiny, Knowing it was StarClan's plan. And when it was her time to die, Did she ever stop to cry? Never once, Oh no not she! A warrior she was meant to be. And as she took in her last breath, As her blue eyes closed in death, The tiny kit she'd helped to save, In turn saved her from the grave. Cinderkit, Cinderpaw, Cinderheart, Cinderpelt's second chance, A warrior from the start. Oh may StarClan watch her well, May they never part. From their protective vigil, Held over Cinderheart. The Cinders, The Cinders, The legend of Cinders. A tale is told, Through two cats bold, Whose hearts are made of gold. The Cats of Shining Silverpelt Oh far above the lakeshore clans, Far above our lands, Up in shining Silverpelt, There lives a clan of clans. With Silver starlight in their fur, And thunder in their paws, Once in fading memory, The walked this earth as us. From the youngest kit, To eldest elder, To the warrior who died in war. Or the apprentice whose pawsteps stopped to run again no more. From the leader whose nine lives were spent, To the medicine cat who fell, To the silver queen who died kitting upon the river's dell. Oh if your heart be noble, And if your quest be true, Then the day your life is over, They will come for you. They run across the starry skies, Those starlit cats of old. And someday you will join them too, If your heart is gold. From the youngest kit, To eldest elder, To the warrior who died in war. Or the apprentice whose pawsteps stopped to run again no more. From the leader whose nine lives were spent, To the medicine cat who fell, To the silver queen who died kitting upon the river's dell. Leafpool's Song What things are happening here, Things that should not be. I did not intend for this, And neither did he. I was a medicine cat, Loyal to ThunderClan, He was a WindClan warrior, Devoted to his clan. And yet the first time that we met, A magic seized my heart. A wondrous song of boundless love, So perfect at it's start. So quickly did it run its course, So quickly did it die, It filled my glad heart with remorse, And gave me tears to cry. Yet still a ray of hope doth shine, Over this sorrow dark and dreary. A whisper soft, and yet piercing, "Two hearts, one destiny." The Power of Four A kind heart, A hard heart, A warm heart, A brave heart, These four hearts, Dark will fight, For to save the light. One heart is kind, A most powerful bind. She who can hear, All things far and near. From StarClan's far borders, To Dark Forest's orders, The ears of the chosen is she, Dovewing, power in three. One heart is warm, And yet it is torn, Between love and destiny. His claws are like thorns, His pelt is like iron, To hide him from all injury. Fearless in battle and fearless in war, The claws of the chosen is he, Lionblaze, power in three. One heart is hard, For yes, it is scarred. He who can see, A cats memory. Though he was born blind, When all hope is gone, The light he still shall see. The eyes of the chosen is he, Jayfeather power in three. One heart is brave, He fears not the grave. A scourge to Dark Forest is he. From kittypet warrior, To unchallenged leader, A raging fire he'll be. For such is his destiny, The life of the chosen is he, Firestar power of three. A kind heart, A hard heart, A warm heart, A brave heart, These four hearts, Dark will fight, For to save the light. The Fire of ThunderClan Oh will his echoes ever fade? Will we ever forget his shade? Will the last hope of our clans, Memory ever leave our lands? Oh let the seasons forever turn, That fire shall always burn. In our hearts and memories, The fire of ThunderClan. He never turned and ran but stayed, He was a warrior born not made. He lived his lives courageously, And did well every part he played. Oh let the seasons forever turn, That hope shall always burn. In our hearts and memories, The hope of ThunderClan. The fire will save the clans, The fire that thwarted evils plans. What stars proclaimed he did not scorn, And to fulfill it he was sworn. Oh let the seasons forever turn, That dream shall always burn. In our hearts and memories, The dream of ThunderClan. And in his last breath on this earth, He forever proved to all his worth. We'll never forget his sacrifice, Which saved us from Dark Forest's vice. Oh let the seasons forever turn, His spirit shall always burn. In our hearts and memories, The lion of all the clans! (chanting) The fire of ThunderClan. The hope of ThunderClan. The dream of ThunderClan. The lion of all the clans. Firestar, Firestar, Firestar, The fire of ThunderClan! Shade of a Maple In my mind there is a pool, Deep, reflecting light. It is my past, cold and cruel, That shows my fall into the night. For I still hear their cries of pain, And feel my sorrow like the rain. My gentle heart began to wilt, When he just wouldn't take his gilt. And with the many tears I cried, That good in me withered and died. Now I'm condemned to endless shame, I'm sure they spit upon my name. They'll never know the hurt I felt, The broken heart beneath my pelt. I hide it well beneath my hate, I can't go back now, it's too late. My hate burns bright, Into the night, I'm forced to ever roam. Revenge I seek, This road is bleak, But darkness is my home. Oh far up in an endless sky, Great StarClan up above. Hear my song, Oh ones I hate, All I tried to do was love. I've got a price upon my head, They loath my deeds, They want me dead. I can't escape this cruel fate, Born of my pain, Fostered with hate. Oh it's all over now, I'll watch my memory fade. I'm sure you know me well, My name is Mapleshade. Out of Rushing Water This refers to my story, The Rising Storm Series. From the Tribe of Rushing Water, Rushing water came. Stormfur's son and his two daughters, Earned themselves great fame. They were Graystripe's kin, Loyal to the end. Shimmersnow, Mistwater, And Whistle of Night Wind. The Warrior Clans This is written to an Irish jig called 'As I Roved Out' It's a very fast, toe-tapping tune, and it is the reason there's so much repeating. Thunderclan, Mighty Thunderclan. Cats of the woods and bracken. Thunderclan, Mighty Thunderclan. Cats of the woods and bracken. Known to all, For their battle call, And their mercy. For the cats of thunder are the cats of the woods, The cats of stalwart bravery. Windclan, Mighty Windclan. Cats of the treeless moors. Windclan, Mighty Windclan. Cats of the treeless moors. Known to all, For their battle call, And their deadly swiftness. For the cats of wind are the cats of moors, The runners of the lakeshores. Shadowclan, Mighty Shadow clan. Cats of the night and darkness. Shadowclan, Mighty Shadowclan, Cats of the night and darkness. Known to all, For their battle call, And their deadly silence. For the cats of shadows are the cats of night, The cats who stalk with no light. Riverclan, Mighty Riverclan, Cats of the streams and rivers. Riverclan, Mighty Riverclan, Cats of the streams and rivers. Known to all, For their battle call, And their love of water. For the cats of the river are the cats of the stream, The water is their dream. Skyclan, Mighty Skyclan, Leapers of the branches. Skyclan, Mighty Skyclan, Leapers of the branches. Known to all, For their battle call, And their love of leaping. For the cats of the sky are the cats of trees, Cats who race the breeze. Starclan, Mighty Starclan, Cats who have gone before us. Starclan, Mighty Starclan, Cats who have gone before us. Known to all, For their battle call, Since they're far from mortal. For the cats of the stars are the cats of the clans, Those who've left our lands. The River This is written to 'The Foggy Dew' I was uncreative with some of the lyrics, I know. It is initially about Graystripe and Silverstream, but could pertain to many similar situations. I will wait by the river for you my love, I will wait by the river for you. In the dusk and the dawn, Hear my mournful song, As I sit here in the foggy dew. Warrior brave who escaped the grave, Warrior how I love you! So I'll wait, I will wait, Til you come to me, By the river's banks, in foggy dew. Warrior when for me you weep, Remember the secret that you keep. When your life is done, And your strength is gone, Then I'll help you cross the foggy dew. Dust Motes Forever Falling It's up to you to guess who this character is. (Yes, he is in the books) The sun is sinking in my sky, For soon it must forever set. I know soon comes my time to die, For now I'll watch what life has meant. If you like, just come and see. I don't mind at all. See the long story of me, And hear the luster of youths call. I never dreamed I'd live this long, Never dreamed I'd sing this song. I still see those paths of gold, In former woods on days of old. No, life wasn't free of pain, Not even one part. Through the years of heavy rain, Something softened my hard heart. I was so ready to prove, So ready to be best. It took pain to show me truth, That life is just a test. My first love stolen by a fire, My second by the dark. Though I was given fox and ice, And also given spider. Now through all this can you hear, The voice of truth calling? I'll only give you one more clue, 'Dust motes forever falling.' Sunrise Born of blood, Born of hate, And born of bitter sorrow. These warrior clans, So strong, so great, Where live our sons and daughters. Born of lust, fear, and greed, The clear sky in the morning. His power didst grow like a weed, And caused many much mourning. Born of love and misplaced trust, The gray wing of a bird. His broken bond crumbled to dust, The worst defeat he heard. Born of death, hurt, and woe, The bold and crashing thunder. Sorrow a cold seed did sow, Which caused this cat to blunder. Born of grief and born of pain, The dark shadow tall. Her sorrow did fall like the rain, To water over all. TBC~ I used to be a serious Fanfic writer .... Then I learned Coding 17:08, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Song of a Bird This is a poem about Birdsong, a main character in The Rising Storm Series Birdsong, Birdsong, Song of a bird. No cat has ever claimed less. Birdsong, Birdsong, Poems sweet word, To all of the lives she has blessed. She has no spectacular power, Like running, or leaping, or dreams. This small but hardy wildflower, Has far more then that it seems. What power has she any need of, When her character is so strong? Her power's are loyalty, courage, and love, So sweet, like a simple bird's song. Flight of Fantasy This is a poem written for The Hunted Series It's about spoilers alert (I can't tell you, it would totally spoil the surprise XP) TBC~ [[User talk:SaynaSLuke|'When the li']][[False Peace|'ne between 'hunter 'and ']][[The Hunted Series|'hunted '' be'comes invisible]] 20:23, August 19, 2014 (UTC)